


i will catch you if you fall

by larryfxcksdaily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 23-Year-Old Louis, Age Difference, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Louis, Fan Harry, Fluff and Smut, Harry Has a Twin, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't tag for shit, I'm Sorry, Jealous Louis, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Meet and Greets, Non-Famous Harry, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Skype, Texting, Use your imagination, What Was I Thinking?, but not the larry related ones, excessive use of the words 'Louis Tomlinson', harry and gemma are twins, harry only has one tattoo, i changed all the age differences, it's gemma, louis has most of his tattoos, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryfxcksdaily/pseuds/larryfxcksdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knocks world famous Louis Tomlinson right off his feet. Quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will catch you if you fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time attempting something like this so please don't be too mean xx  
> title is from Justin Bieber's 'Fall'  
> this probably could've been chaptered but yknow  
> for Morgan, who was there when i came up with the idea for this while standing in line for a meet and greet  
> HI BABES I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE IVE LAST UPDATED SO PLEASE SCROLL TO THE VERY END, READ MY END NOTE AND TELL ME YOUR OPNION PLEASE AND THANK YOU !

    Harry was obsessed with Louis Tomlinson. Anyone would be, what with him being one of the hottest acts in the music industry right now. Not to mention the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. So when Harry heard Louis Tomlinson would be coming to London to preform, Harry knew he just had to go.

The second he heard about the tour he had started begging his mum. He had been pretty damn relentless too. The night before pre-sale started, he was irritated he still hadn't won her over and was feeling particularly whiney.

"GOD, Harry shut up!" Gemma was beyond frustrated at this point. She had dropped her fork to her plate in annoyance and rolled her eyes at Harry. "Mum just agree and get him a ticket so he'll shut his mouth."

Anne looked between the two frowning, then a smirk made its way onto her face. "Fine," _What_? "You can go to the concert," **_What?!_** Harry couldn't believe his ears. "If you go with him," Anne finished with a pointed look at Gemma. ...what? The twins groaned in unison.  
   

But hey, at least Harry was going to go.

*

The next day when pre-sale started, Harry was up bright and early to get his tickets. It was then that he found out about the meet-and-greet packages. He had run up to his mum’s room like a child and shook her awake. “Mum,” he started, out of breath, once he was sure he had gotten her awake. “Please let me get a meet-and-greet package for Louis Tomlinson’s show. Please oh please pleasepleasepleaseplease _pleaseeeee_ ,” Anne, still half asleep, mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like ‘sure’ with a wave of her hand. “OH MY GOD MUM THANK YOU THANK YOU!” Harry planted a kiss to her temple and was off back down the staircase faster than he’d come up. _‘What have I just done?’_ Anne wondered, but she shrugged to herself and was back to sleep within a few minutes.  
  
  

*

 

So Harry is in line. To meet Louis Tomlinson. He absolutely could not believe it.  
   

Gemma had decided to sit this part out. Anne had let her, due to the fact that she’d be saving her some money, which Anne was grateful for. Plus, Gemma wasn’t really the biggest fan of Louis Tomlinson. Sure, she liked some of his music but other than that she didn’t get what all the hype was. “I mean I guess he’s cute but the tattoos are way too much,” She’d say to Harry when they’d been arguing over their celebrity crushes and Harry would go on and on about Louis. Harry would just scoff at her and remind her of the tattoos they had of each other’s first initial (Gemma’s a more obvious spot too, her wrist, while Harry’s was on his shoulder).

So Harry is in line. He is so nervous, oh my god. He’s fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt to try to distract himself from his building anxiety. He is wearing his favorite white Rolling Stones tee shirt under a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, and his white converse. If his outfit tonight was being slightly influenced by Louis Tomlinson, well.  
   

“Hey, I really like your jacket. Where did you get it?” The question had come from the girl who was stood in front of him in line. “Oh um… I don’t actually remember, I’ve had it so long,” Harry replied, looking down at his jacket. “It’s cool, mate. I’m Deliah, I’m 20, and I’m absolutely obsessed with Louis,” she extended her hand and Harry shook it, “I’m Harry, 18, and also absolutely Louis obsessed,”  
   

The two had got to talking, mostly about Louis, and Harry had taken quite a liking to her. She was the kind of person he could get on with easily. So instead of standing behind Deliah, Harry was now next to her and they were facing each other, easy conversation flowing. Harry is quite animated when he speaks, so when he flailed his arm out and made contact with Deliah’s, knocking her phone to the ground, he was embarrassed.  
   

“I’m so sorry let me get that-“ Harry backed up a few feet and bent over. And felt something hard collide with his body. He whirled around to see that the something was a man who was now on the ground. “Oh my gosh I am so sorry I-“ woah. He hadn’t collided with any just man. Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson who was on his way into the room where the meet and greats would be happening. Louis Tomlinson who was now on the ground because of Harry. Harry and his clumsiness. Okay, _now_ he was embarrassed.  
   

“Don’t sweat it,” Louis said with a smile, now standing and brushing off his jeans. He patted Harry on the back and was off into the room. Harry turned toward Deliah with a horrified look on his face. “Ohmygod,” she started. “Oh. My. God.” Harry agreed. “I just… I fucking just knocked Louis Tomlinson over.” “You did,” Deliah nodded, “And I’ve got a picture to prove it,” she waved her phone in Harry’s facing, teasing. “No way, you did not!” “Yup here look,” she unlocked her phone and showed Harry the picture she had managed to snipe of Louis Tomlinson on the ground and the back of Harry’s head looking down at him. “Can you… maybe send that to me?” As they exchanged numbers and the photo was sent to Harry, the line started to move forward. “Oh no. What am I supposed to say to him now? Shit, I’ve completely ruined this for myself haven’t I?” “I don’t think you have, just play it cool,” Deliah said with a small smile. “I’m even more nervous than I was before,” Harry let out on a deep sigh. “Don’t be, c’mere,” she pulled him into a quick hug and then was off to her meet and greet with Louis.  
   

Wait what? How? They weren’t far from the head of the line, but Deliah had just gone in. Meaning Harry is next. _Don’t panic, don’t panic, Harry don’t you dare panic._ Harry’s brain was going through a weird conflict right now. _Maybe make light of the situation_. Yeah, good plan Harry. He searched all his pockets until he found a gum wrapper in the back of his jeans and pulled his pen out of the pocket of his jean jacket. He quickly scribbled his number and then  
        ‘Let me make this up to you sometime  
         -the kid who knocked you over, Harry xx  
                lol’

He added the ‘lol’ because it was clearly a joke. Just trying to make light of the situation. And maybe make Louis giggle. Probably not. And now it’s his turn. _Breathe._

 

 

_*_

 

The girl that had just left the meet and great room was sweet. And she made Louis feel tall, so. 

He was getting impatient and the meet and greet had just started. Really he just wanted a quick nap before the show. Which he knew from experience was pretty unlikely. Plus he was annoyed about getting knocked over on his way in. But people pay a lot of money to spend less than a minute with him (which he thought was kind of stupid, why spend the money? ) so he'll put on a brave face and act enthusiastic. He kind of hates these things if he's honest. 

He sighs when security asks him if he's ready for the next person. "Yeah yeah, send 'em in," 

And, wow. 

In walks a beautiful boy with beautiful green eyes and beautiful curly hair. Incredibly fit.

The boy, who Louis assumes can't be _that_ much younger than himself, looks nervous as hell. So Louis is gonna make him feel comfortable. Because, wow.

"Hello mate, c'mere then," Louis greets, opening his arms to invite the boy who's name he did not know into a hug. He couldn't have that. "I'm Louis, and you are?" he says, giving the obviously nervous boy a slight squeeze in the hug.

The boy hesitates for a moment, hugging Louis back tightly. (The younger boy was slightly taller than Louis, which should've been awkward but Louis noted that they kind of fit together perfectly.) "I'm Harry, you smell amazing, and I am so so sorry for knocking you down on your way in," 

Oh shit, so this is who had put him on the floor. He didn't have a chance to get a good look as it was happening. He giggled then assured Harry, "Hey, hey, hey, don't worry about it, seriously. Don't stress mate. And thank you for the compliment," Harry blushes. What a beautiful sight. "Are you sure? And I have a lot more where that came from," Harry says, pulling out of the hug and looking slightly downward at Louis. Louis likes this kid he decides, he seems slightly unsure of himself but also witty. So he decides to tell him because why not. "I like you mate, yes I'm positive," 

Harry looked slightly stunned after Louis' words which has Louis giggling at his expression, "Let's get those photos in then," "Do you mind taking a selfie?" Harry asks hesitantly. "Of course," Louis says with a smile. "Here let me," Louis offers, hand outstretched for Harry's phone which he hands over. Louis sticks out his tongue, per his usual selfie pose, as Harry pulls a kissy face. Louis snaps the photo then looks to Harry who tentatively asks, "Um, can I kiss your cheek?" "Have at it," Louis says, again smiling. Harry leans downward slightly and places his lips on Louis' cheek and wow are they soft on his skin. His mind starts to quickly drift to how good they'd feel on the rest of his bod- _focus Louis_. He pulls his other classic face, pressing his lips together and crossing his eyes. He points his thumb at the bloke on his cheek, snaps the picture, and smiles, snapping another selfie. 

"There we are," Louis goes to hand Harry his phone back but Harry just kind of looks at it. "Could you maybe sign that?" he asks, again shy. "You sure?" "Yes definitely," "Whatever you say," Louis says signing the back of the phone then handing it back. They then pose for the professional photos. Louis thinks he feels Harry slip his hand into his back pocket but he pays it no mind because he doesn't grab or anything, it's just kind of there. And he kind of wants this boys hands on him so, no big deal or anything. He wraps his arm around his waist, both men smiling and the picture is taken. 

"Thank you so much Louis. Really. I admire you so much. Have a fantastic show, I know you will," Harry kind of babels, Louis finds it endearing.

"Oh yeah, of course, no problem. Thank _you_ for the support, enjoy the show," Louis decides he should give him another hug. So he does. He pulls him to him and discreetly sniffs him. Amazing. Harry squeezes him back, and then he's gone.

Louis sighs. He'll never see him again. Ever. "Why does life hate me?" Louis mumbles under his breath. The photographer gives him a knowing look and security's asking if he's ready for the next person.

 

*

 

Wow. Harry kind of doesn't believe what's just happened. As he's walking to his seat and Gemma, he pulls out his phone (which, holy shit, Louis Tomlinson was just holding. And he signed it, oh my god) and sees he has a few texts, mostly from Gemma asking how much longer he's going to be because she's ' _boredddddddd'_ to which he replies 'chill out on my way to the seats now', a few from his mum asking if he's having fun and enjoying himself which he decided to ignore for now because explaining what he's feeling right now would take much too long to type, and one from an unsaved number which upon clicking the message, realizes it's Deliah.

 **Deliah:** So???? How'd it go????

 **Harry:** youll never believe....

 **Deliah:** Don't tell me you knocked him over again ...

 **Deliah** : Kidding, kidding

 **Deliah:** TELL ME!!!!!!! 

 **Harry:** alright, alright. well for starters, i most definitely embarrassed myself. i kind of um... well the first thing i said after introducing myself was that he smelled good and then i apologized a bunch of times for knocking him down

 **Deliah:** OMG. And????

 **Harry:** he told me really not to worry about it and then

 **Harry:** get this

 **Harry:** he said, and i quote, "i like you mate" 

 **Harry:** I FHCKINH DIED

 **Harry:** im actually dead. deceased. 

 **Deliah:** No way, you're messing with me!

 **Harry:** nope :D and then we took selfies 

 **Harry:** and i may have kissed his cheek..... ;)

 **Deliah:** WELL SEND 'EM!

 **Harry:** yeah yeah 

 

Harry clicks on his gallery and looks at the selfies for the first time. And wow. Louis Tomlinson is so cute and so adorable and so fucking gorgeous. They'd make a cute couple if Harry does say so himself. A boy can dream. 

Harry selects all of the selfies, because somehow he got lucky and they all came out decent, and send them to Deliah. 

 **Harry:** let me tell you that his cheek was so soft

 **Harry:** im going to marry him

 **Deliah:** OH MY GOSH HARRY! So cute! 

 **Harry:** ikr?! oh and um..... 

 **Delaih:**????

 **Harry:** this is where it gets really embarrassing. before i went in i wrote my # on an old gum wrapper just like as a joke right? so uh when the professional photos were being taken i ...... may have slipped it in his back pocket ......

 **Deliah:** HARRY

 **Deliah:** You did not...

 **Deliah:** You are my hero. 

 

Harry smiles to himself and slips his phone into his back pocket, handing his ticket to the usher who leads him to his seat and Gemma who is, of course, scrolling down her Instagram feed. Harry plops down next to her with a loud sigh and a huge smile. "Hey Gem," "Harold," she says, locking her phone and looking to him. "How's your boyfriend?" "Even more beautiful in person, Gemma, oh my god," "Alright, lay it all on me then," she says, mentally preparing herself for this. "Okay so. I went in and HE pulled ME into a hug and the first thing I said to him was 'I'm Harry, you smell amazing' because he did and he said thanks for the compliment and then he said 'I like you mate', and I died right then and there, and then we took selfies and I kissed his cheek, his skin is so soft, ugh, and then we took the professional photos and um I may have slipped him my number... And then we hugged again," This all came out in under 20 seconds and Gemma could've sworn it was the fastest she'd ever heard Harry speak. 

"First, explain how the hell you managed to do that. Second, let's see these selfies," Gemma says with a questioning look at Harry. "Oh, um. So this girl and I had started chatting in line and I accidentally knocked her phone out of her hand. So I bent over to pick it up and something hit me. So I turn around and Louis Tomlinson is on his arse. I fucking knocked him on his arse, Gems. So I found this wrapper in my pocket and wrote something corny, I can't even remember what now, and my number and then while the photos of us were being taken I put it in his back pocket," 

Gemma lets out a loud laugh, "You... Harry I can't believe you molested him!" "I did no such thing! I barley even touched him, I don't think he even felt anything, he didn't react at all, I just tucked it in there," Harry explains, defending himself. "I knew you embarrassed yourself," Harry gives her a look, "How?" "Twin thing," "Right," Harry says with an eye roll. "Fine, let's see these selfies then," and at that Harry pulls out his phone. "Oh yeah," he says flipping the phone over, "he signed this," he says, giggling. Gemma shakes her head and now it's her turn to roll her eyes. How is this her brother? Her _twin_ brother? She doesn't get starstruck or fangirl over anyone. 

"Well first, and this is sorta funny but highly embarrassing, Deliah, the girl from in line, managed to snipe this when I knocked him over," Harry shows Gemma the photo of Louis Tomlinson indeed on his arse and the back of Harry. Gemma physically cannot stop laughing. "Wow, that is gold," she manages to get out. Harry slaps her shoulder and swipes to the next picture, smiling down at his phone. When he gets to the final selfie, the one of him kissing Louis Tomlinson's cheek, who's smiling, Harry's dimple pops. He's never been happier. 

Gemma smiles at her brother and draws out a sarcastic " _Goals."_

 

_*_

 

The opening acts weren't great. Or maybe it was Harry just wanting to see Louis Tomlinson preform already. 

When the lights go down Harry screams like a twelve year old girl, causing Gemma's neck to snap in his direction so fast she might have whiplash. She raises her eyebrows at him to which he responds by shrugging and continuing to scream. He's got his phone video camera rolling and he's practically jumping with excitement and Gemma can't believe him right now. She then decides that instead of recording this stupid concert she was forced to go to because Anne 'didn't want Harry to be alone' which was dumb because they're 18 but that's beside the point; she's just going to record her brother's reactions. They're on the floor, fifth row from the stage so this should be good, Gemma thinks. Maybe it'll even go rival. She opens her camera and aims it discreetly at Harry, who is still too busy bouncing around to notice.

When the music of one of Louis' hits begins being played by the band, Harry loses his shit. He grabs Gemma's arm with his free hand and subconsciously digs his nails in. "Um, ouch," she complains but Harry doesn't seem to hear her. When a spotlight is turned on and aimed at the theatrical curtain in the middle of the stage, Harry stops breathing. And when Louis Tomlinson walks out from that curtain singing, well. Harry starts actually jumping up and down and slapping Gemma's arm and screaming the loudest and highest he has ever and he's _crying_. Gemma rolls her eyes at him and is so glad she decided to record this. 

 

*

 

"Gemma he kept looking our way and I swear he winked at me!" "Okay buddy, let's get you home. Mum's gonna love hearing this."

 

*

 

"Hey man, you killed it tonight," Louis' guitarist, Niall, says with a pat on Louis' back as he walks by. "Thanks bro, great performance from you," Louis replies with a smile. He makes his way to his dressing room and throws himself on the couch, only to get up again sighing when he remembers the tour bus is going to want to leave soon. He kicks off his vans, brings his sweaty shirt over his head, then pulls off his jeans and briefs in one movement and throws everything in his tiny suitcase (that only holds at least two clean outfits and his dirty cloths from the concert that night). He decides on just putting on joggers and a jumper because he wants to be comfy, he'll have to shower sometime soon, and he's lazy.

He pokes his head out of the room and calls for Niall. "Do you maybe want to play video games on my bus til we get to the hotel?" "Course Lou, let's get to the bus then."

The two settle in to Louis' bus and start on the game. Louis is sound asleep within ten minutes though, so Niall snaps a photo of him and posts it on Instagram then continues with the game.

 

*

 

Louis is enjoying his month long break from tour at his own flat in his own bed. It's then he realizes he should probably clean up a bit. Sighing, he rolls himself out of bed to go make himself a tea before he gets started. When thats all finished, he decides to start with his laundry (which is everywhere) that admittedly hasn't been done in almost three weeks. He goes about doing what he always does, checking his pockets to make sure he hasn't left anything in them. When he gets to his tour clothes pile, he finds something intriguing in the back pocket of his jeans. A phone number and a note.

   Let me make this up to you sometime  
         -the kid who knocked you over, Harry xx  
                lol

"When I got knocked over... London I think?" Louis says out loud before he realizes he has no idea who he's talking to. Thinking back on it now, he remembers the whole thing. The bloke who knocked him over, who must be Harry, was extremely nervous and apologetic during the meet and greet. Also extremely good looking. If Louis is remembering correctly, he could've sworn he felt the lad's hand on his bum. That must be how this note got here. He stares at it for more than a few seconds weighing his options. "Oh fuck it, if anything I'll just change me number again. ... _Who_ am I talking to?!" Louis shakes his head at himself before going and sitting on the couch to prepare himself for this. 

 

*

 

Harry, Gemma, and Anne are out for lunch at a cute little cafe in town when Harry gets a text. 

 **Unknown Number:** hi. is this Harry?

 **Harry:** um yeah hello 

 **Harry:** and who is this?

 **Unknown Number:** listen, you've got to keep my number confidential or else we'll both be in trouble.

 **Harry:** um

 **Harry:** ok...?

 **Unknown Number:** Louis

 **Harry:** louis?

 **Unknown Number:** Louis Tomlinson

 

Harry stares down at his phone, eyes bulging. "WHAT," he kind of shouts, reaction kind of delayed, to which Anne gives him a look. "Gemma, may I please see you outside?" "But my food," Gemma says with a mouthful of eggs. Harry gives her a pleading look which includes sticking his lower lip out in a pout and batting his eyelids. " _Fine_ Harold," she rolls her eyes and adds, "This better be good."

Harry leads the way outside and then turns down the alleyway next to the building. "Harry what are yo-" "Gemma, _look_ ," Harry whispers, handing his phone over. 

"Harry....." "Gemma....." "Harry I don-" "Gemma what do I _do_?" Harry exclaimed. "How do you know it's really _Louis_ _Tomlinson_ , Harry?" Gemma jeered, nervous about this. "I gave him my number. My number is not anywhere on the internet, my friends wouldn't give it out to strangers, it's him Gem," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "Just... make sure okay? Be careful. But I'm so happy for you! Now let's get inside before mum starts to think you've killed me in this alley. 

The second they're inside and sitting, Harry decides to text Delia. He hears his mum ask about what was up and mumbles something about telling her later. He takes a screenshot of the conversation, crops the number out (he's not about to disobey Louis Tomlinson) and sends her the picture without any caption. Just seconds later:

 

 **Delia:** WHAT

 **Delia:** Harry, WHAT

 **Delia:** Don't play with me little boy

 **Harry:** IM NOT I SWEAR

 **Harry:** HE MUSTVE FOUND MY NOTE

 **Delia:** HARRY holy fuck !!!!!!

 **Delia:** What did you say?!

 **Harry:** i havent actually answered yet for that exact reason, dunno what to say HELP

 

 

*

 

It's been about half an hour and Louis still hasn't received a reply. He's continually looking down at his phone wondering if he made a wrong choice. He hasn't been flooded with thousands of messages from fans yet which means his number hasn't been leaked yet. So far. Which, that's good. He rolls his head down from the telly he's watching half-assed to his phone willing it to light up. And life must love him because at that exact second, it does. He unlocks it to a message from Harry and upon closer inspection, it's an image from their meet and great. Louis smiles. He looks good with this lad next to him. 

 **Louis:** well aren't you a cutie :))

 **Louis:** and have you posted that adorable photo of us ? 

_So I'm a flirt so what_

**Harry:** :)i have actually

 **Louis:** oh ? and what would your Instagram be ?

 **Harry:** harrystyles

 

Louis immediately opens the Instagram app and types in the user name. He doesn't know why, but the fact that Harry's most recently posted photo (from a little more than month ago) and profile picture are of him with the boy made him smile. Especially that the caption on the photo was 'you'll never understand the feeling of being next to a KING until it happens' with a heart emoji. Without even realizing he's doing it, Louis double taps the picture to like it and comments the hearteye emoji. He clicks off of Harry's page to go back to his feed and, damn. His fans are fast. The first thing he sees is a screenshot of someones 'Following' page that says 'louist91 liked harrystyles's photo' 'louist91 left a comment on harrystyles's photo'. The caption of the update account's screenshot says "Louis' recent ig activity, he randomly liked and commented on a fans photo from a month ago adfhfbcjauefvbiawe !!!!! LOOK HOW CUTE"

**Author's Note:**

> ****** PSA: i can promise that i will be finishing this fic ,, but because of Johannah's passing , i don't know when it will be next updated.******  
> hope what's done so far isn't too horrible.  
> let's be friends;  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dont-leave-her-broken
> 
>  
> 
> HELLO EVERYONE 
> 
> i know it’s been awhile but i’ve read this back and i sorta hate it. what i mean is i think i’ve grown as a writer and i don’t like how it’s written anymore. sO i need your opinions. should i- 
> 
> a) leave it and just continue as a one shot  
> b) trash this and start over and make it chaptered 
> 
> if i do this, i’ll keep the original version up and link them to each other 
> 
> the story line will 100% be the same with the same events taking place there’s just so much i want to change to add more detail, especially now that louis has solo music out and we know his band members and everything. comment and let me know !!!!! thank you so much for the support for this story and i really appreciate your patience !!!!!!!!!!!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
